


Lady Callope

by EndlessD



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessD/pseuds/EndlessD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana wants to show Brittany how much she means to her. She wanted to get Brittany something kickass. And yeah, she kind of wants to make up for all the things she's put the poor girl through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Callope

Santana wants to show Brittany how much she means to her. She wanted to get Brittany something kickass. And yeah, she kind of wants to make up for all the crap she’s put the poor girl through.

Unfortunately, jewelry, the really nice kind at least, costs a hella lot.

And Santana’s funds were severely lacking at the time. Still are.

Santana really wishes that they had enough money to get their own place, but dorms it is.

Santana somehow found herself spilling all of this to Brittany’s mom last time they were in for a visit. Vicky kept telling her how adorable she was being. Santana just wanted the woman to give her some decent ideas.

Vicky didn’t disappoint.

A few leading questions and Santana had the perfect gift.

She put the plan into effect only a few hours ago.

Brittany should be home any minute.

The door opens and Santana can’t help but smile. Right on time.

“Hi.” Brittany bounces over and gives Santana a quick peck on the lips before dumping her backpack on the floor.

“How was class?” Santana asks.

“Good,” Brittany says. “I got really sleepy toward the end though.”

Santana pats the space next to her on the bed. “Sit.”

Brittany complies. “What’s up?”

Santana’s heart is pounding. She doesn’t know why though. She knows that Brittany’s going to love her gift.

“I’ve got something for you,” Santana says.

Brittany’s eyes light up. “Oooh, what is it?”

“Close your eyes.”

Brittany closes her eyes and Santana reaches under the bed for the box.

“Open.”

Brittany tilts her head to the side. “You got me a box with holes?” She’s smirking as she takes the lid off. “San!”

Brittany pulls the small kitten from the box. “You got me a cat!”

Santana’s pretty sure her face is about to split from the grin she’s wearing. “Yeah. I wanted to get you a ring or necklace but the really good stuff is crazy expensive. And I know how much you love cats and you’ve been missing Tubbs…”

Brittany had tried to bring Lord Tubbington with her, but the massive cat had despised living in the dorms. Constantly yowled. Brittany had been heartbroken when she had, at last, left him at her house.

“A ring?” Brittany laughs, incredulously. “Practically everyone gets a ring. You got me a cat. That’s like, super special. What are we gonna call her?”

“I had to pick one out for her at the shelter,” Santana admits.

Brittany nods. “Well, what is it.”

“Lady Calliope.”

Brittany cuddles the kitten. “Aww, welcome to our little home, Lady. You like your mommies?” She looks up at Santana. “San?”

“What?”

That special twinkle is in Brittany’s eyes. “I think I owe you something now.”


End file.
